Old Friends & New Foes
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: Agent Gracie Hart's life is starting to go back, to how it was before she entered the beauty contest, and became wideknown. Now McDonald transfer her to Gotham City, working for Commisioner Gordon, she meets the rich Bruce Wayne, and a dear old friend..
1. Prologue

**I came up with this idea by thinking, "hey this dude also appears in another movie", when I was watching The Dark Knight for the 117th time this week. I won't tell you who the "dude" is, you'll have to figure it out by yourself ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Miss Congeniality**

**Enjoy and please review!**

- - - - -

It's already been 2 years since Gracie became number 2 in Miss Congeniality, and thereafter saved her best friends Sheryl and Stan from yet another villain.

Gracie has been through a lot the past years, last year Stan died from a heart attack, and Sheryl has gotten married.

She hasn't from anyone in quite a while, and she was starting to feel lonely all by herself.

It was also a long time since she last hear from Victor, she always wondered what he was doing, if he missed her too or if he'd ever come by and visit her, since she didn't have his address, or his phone number.

Eric Matthew, her former boyfriend didn't call back either, Gracie must've put a thousand messages on his phone; well that was 2 years ago. It's been a while since she started to forget about him, it's not like he would call back anyways, she already knew that, since her life was turning back to where she was before the so-called "beauty competition".

She didn't wear dresses anymore; neither did she wear the high heels. It's been long time since she last did her nails. And she didn't wear make-up either. Once or twice she in fact _did_ forget to brush her hair, for a week maybe.

Her life was really going down; she usually found her comfort in the sports centre or at her work. But lately she was getting more asocial with her comrades, and they figured out that she has turned back to be the old Gracie Hart again. Unfortunately every fairytale has its ending, this might've been hers.

She was starting to gain a few kilograms in weight, nothing special; you couldn't see that she was getting fatter. But she felt like it, she felt like an old, fat and ugly lady who had no future, and no past at all.

"_Vic, where the Hell are you?" _she usually murmured these words in her sleep "_I really need your help"._


	2. Remembering

**I've been giving myself too much work, now with 3 fanfics, and another 4th on it's way.**

**I'm sorry if I won't be updating as much as I'd like to, and I'm sorry if the chapter seems a little too short, it's neither as good as I wanted it to, but I just wanted to update this one today ^^;**

**Disclaimer: Don't own neither Batman nor Miss Congeniality**

**Enjoy and review please!**

**- - - - -**

"But chief, why are you sending _me_ to Gotham?!", Gracie said out loud as she followed her boss, McDonald, down the hall in the building of FBI.

"Because Hart, I thought you might need it-" he started, but Gracie interrupted immediately.

"Why would I need to go to a place like Gotham?! I don't get it chief-", this time McDonald interrupted her.

"Hart! I let you stay in your apartment for a while now, just to let to go back to...This!" he points at her – her hair was messy, her shirt curly and she was wearing her old masculine shoes again.

She looked down at herself, she fully understood what he was trying to say, but she didn't understand why she had to go to Gotham City.

"I'm sorry chief, it's just... I'm trying to find myself again, I'm very grateful that you gave me time to relax and all. But I simply don't get it, why do want me to go to Gotham City?", Gracie tried to calm down while talking to her boss, who also seemed to take a deep breath, so he wouldn't need to yell at her again.

"Since it didn't help you to stay at home, I'll send you on a special mission. That's why I'm sending you to Gotham, under the command of Commissioner Jim Gordon, an old friend of mine – he'll introduce you to the topic and he'll help you get started", McDonald said and opened the door to his office.

"Go home Hart, and start packing, I'll send a car for you at tomorrow morning", he said and got into his office.

"Yes sir" she murmured, and walked down the hall to the exit.

-

As Gracie was driving down the street, realizing that she would have to leave her hometown, her home-state, New Jersey, by tomorrow, she quickly and very suddenly turned left and drove over to her favourite place in town.

The local bar, she thought about how long it has been since her last visit. She usually came by when she was in a bad mood, but she hasn't even thought about it for all this time.

"Hey Hart, long time no see! What can I do for you?", the bartender asked with a smile, as she walked over to him and took a seat.

"Hi Dave, sorry I haven't stopped by earlier, guess I had some things to think about" she said with a light smile.

Dave nodded "so? The usual?" he asked, and Gracie nodded.

-

Since Gracie was the only customer the whole day, she and Dave started talking.

"So what happened to that Vic guy?" he asked, curiously.

Gracie sighed and took a big spoonful of her ice, "I wisjhh I coulgd tell ya" she said, her mouth full.

Dave rolled his eyes, "Can't you look him up or something, Miss Chew-with-her-mouth-open" Dave teased.

"Thanks a lot man, don't you think I've tried? America is a big country, and Vic never told me where he lived anyways".

Dave started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Gracie, you're working for the FBI, don't you think they could tell you where a guy named Victor Melling?" he still laughed.

And that's when it hit her, Gracie hasn't even thought this out for a single time, she has just used her time wondering; whenever she would hear from her old friend.

-

"I'll call the guys right away" she said in a hurry, drying her hands off in her jeans. She pulled her phone up from her pocket and called one of her colleagues on the office.

Another agent answered the phone, and Gracie started explaining what she wanted him to do, she gave him Victor's full name, and in no time the fellow agent had found what Gracie was looking for.

"Eureka" he said in the phone "Hart I found your man".

"Really?!" she yelled in the phone.

He pulled the phone quickly away from his ear, "Yeah, but I won't tell you unless you promise not to make me deaf" he sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just excited, please do tell" she almost panicked in worry.

"Okay okay, since you're asking so nicely, let me see".

Gracie walked around in the bar very impatient.

"He's living in a city called... Gotham?", the agent said.

-

Gracie stopped on the middle of the floor; she weren't able to speak at all.

Her eyes widened and her breath became heavier.

Her heart raced, and her hands were shaking, she couldn't get a word from her lips, she was speechless.

_Unbelievable, Vic is living in Gotham, the city I'll be transferred to by tomorrow, how come?_


	3. Welcome to Gotham

**Well this week is getting pretty weird, I'm at High School, today we didn't do ANYTHING, not at all. So I took the time to write this chapter finished, I hadn''t any idea what I was suppossed to write, but when I started it all came to me, and here you go n_n**

**Enjoy, R&R please.**

**- - - - -**

Gracie was running around in her house, to find the clothes she needed for her transferring, she was stressing around. It's been a while since she last had been so excited, not even the FBI work, excited her more, than this moment in her life.

She was to be transferred to a city called Gotham City, and by coincidence her old friend Victor Melling was living in the same city.

She couldn't believe her own ears, when one of her colleagues has told her this information.

**

She heard a honk outside from her house, she looked out of a window; a car had come to pick her up, an unknown man stood out from the car, and walked up to her house.

Gracie ran to the door, tried to act normal, even though she still was quite high, the feeling to finally meet old Vic again was like a dream to her, true he had been irritating at the Miss United States competition, but when her mission was finally over, Vic had really turned out to be one of her closest friends.

"Yes?" Gracie said as she opened the door.

"Miss Hart? I'm officer Law, I came to pick you up", the man spoke in a kind of Asian accent, he also had the same Asian colour, so she guessed this man's origins was Chinese.

"Officer Law? That's a good name if you work for the police", Gracie said, trying to sound friendly, it wasn't meant as a joke, she tried to compliment the man. But with so little contact with other people she had had for a long time, Officer Law got quite irritated; she could feel it right away.

"Um, I'll go get my stuff, wait a sec." Gracie mumbled and walked back to her bedroom; she took her big suitcase in her hands and walked out to the officer again.

She gave him her suitcase, and locked the door behind her. As she walked over to the car she almost felt relived but then again sad to leave her old life. She would miss the bars, the headquarter of FBI and her house.

Then again, meeting Vic was just what she needed to comfort herself, the thought of him not wanting to see her, or the fact that she wouldn't be able to find him didn't come through her mind. She was sure that Victor Melling wanted to see her again, after so long.

**

The trip by car was like Hell for Gracie, she didn't know for sure how long they've driven. 3 maybe 4 hours, she felt hungry.

"Uh Law could we stop for a moment and get something to eat?", Gracie asked.

"No" Officer Law started "Just be patient, we'll arrive at Gotham in time, and you'll get something to eat, we'll be there in a few minutes" he assured her.

The minutes felt like years for Gracie, her tummy started claiming for food. Gracie tried to shush her belly.

"Okay, miss Hart here we are, welcome to Gotham City", Law said as they were driving into a huge city. Gracie had been in both L.A. and N.Y. but this place seemed bigger in some way.

"Hey officer, what is that Wayne Cooperation?" Gracie asked as her eyes gazed up on a huge building in the middle of the city.

"Oh, that is Gotham's biggest company, owned by the billionaire Bruce Wayne, he's a real playboy and only seems to spend his money on himself instead of helping the city. Trust me, Mr. Wayne is not a man you want to meet", Law said in a serious voice.

"Hmm I think he sounds like such a people-person" Gracie said sarcastically, she sighed at the building and rolled her eyes as she saw a big commercial poster of the so-called billionaire of the city.

He looked really young, compared to being a very rich person, as far as Gracie knew, the rich men of the world was always old and senile.

There was something about him that Gracie couldn't take her eyes from, his eyes had a special glance over them, and it was like he only looked at her.

Gracie snorted, as if a guy like him would ever let his eyes wander over her, no that would be stupid.

**

"And here is the police station; I believe McDonald told you that you were to work under Commissioner Gordon?" Law said as he stopped the car, in front of the building, "Jim Gordon is the finest police officer I've ever known, so don't try to make him look like a fool the first time you see him", Law said, Gracie couldn't figure out if he was joking or he was serious, his voice didn't change as he spoke.

"Sure" Gracie said, she didn't look at the officer at all, she was too fascinated with this new city, it wasn't like anything she had seen before.

"I'll be waiting here; you won't be working today so I'll drive you to your hotel suit, when you've finished talking with Gordon"

Gracie just nodded and walked up to the building.

When she came in another officer was there to show her the way, she simply followed, both of them walking in silence.

**

"Agent Hart? Hi, I'm Jim Gordon", a middle-aged man with a beard and glasses shook Gracie's hand as she entered his office.

"Nice to meet you, um McDonald told me that-" The Commissioner cut her off.

"-you'll be working under me" he nodded, "you see Hart, it's a tough time for Gotham, and we're running out of good officers. And we of course can't send our new students out on missions already, they're not good enough" Jim rubbed his forehead.

Gracie didn't really understand "Just how bad is Gotham's condition?" she asked.

"Trust me Hart, you'll find out just in time, you see robbers and rapists in Gotham are a lot more worse, than in any other city, in any other state. They really have reasons, instead of the good old "I didn't have money", "I needed to take care of my family". These villains are dangerous and crazy. I'll show you later how bad these can be, but right now I want you to drive to your new apartment, I'm sure that you're tired and hungry from the trip. Officer Law will take you there, I'll see you tomorrow", Jim smiled kindly.

"Yes, thank you sir" Gracie said, trying to smile back and then walked out of the room.

**

While Law was driving her to the hotel, Gracie had gotten new things to think about, she wasn't sure what the commissioner meant with "villains" and how dangerous and crazy could these people be? Gracie was sure that he was only trying to scare her, like the FBI bureau did to their new workers, as a joke.

Gracie tried to shake the thoughts out of her head, she couldn't be thinking negative now. Not when she was this close to finding Vic.

"Hey Law, have you heard about a man named Victor Melling?" Gracie almost spat out.

"Nope, never heard that name before, why?" he asked.

"Nah it wasn't anything special" Gracie shrugged.

**

As they reached the hotel Gracie again saw the stupid name "Wayne", she sighed.

"Tell me, does this Wayne-man own the whole city or am I mistaking something?" Gracie asked.

"You could say that" Law started "Mr. Wayne spends a lot of money by buying other companies, for example casinos, hotel-chains, banks. Companies which he knows there'll be money in, and this guy really knows what he's talking about", Law said with a cocky headshake, Gracie guessed he was wishing it was himself.

"Well thanks for the ride, I'll take care of myself now", Gracie stood out from the car pulling her suitcase with her.

"That's fine, just say that Jim Gordon has ordered a room for you when you get to the reception" Law said, out from the window.

Gracie nodded and waved after him, when she stepped inside of the hotel she was met with surprise.

Such a huge hall, with lots of luxurious furniture all over the place, Gracie had been on 5-stars hotels before, but not hotels like this one.

This Bruce Wayne really had taste, that's for sure.

- - - - -

**From now on Gracie'll find out what Gotham City is really about, and maybe she'll soon meet Bruce Wayne as well, stay tuned!**


End file.
